


A Demon's Past and Future

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets thrown into the past and meets Hiei, Kurama, and Koronue. How will this change the life he knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon's Past and Future

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this originally to start a completely different plunny and it ran away from me and took a direction i did not expect. In all honesty this is not my best work and I don't think it should even be posted but I will let you guys decide on whether or not you like it or if i should even continue it. i dont know where I went wrong in this one. I guess you guys can just let me know.

Harry sighed as he dug his fingers into the soft ground, once again he was tending to the garden, honestly it was one of his favorite chores when at his relatives place. It gave him a chance to get away from the screaming chaos of everything going wrong in his life. Smiling he brought up a handful of soil to his nose breathing in the fresh scent. Letting it fall between his fingers he snipped at the dying roses till nothing but fresh roses remained. He would have to plant a few new seeds. Standing he walked over to the shed and dug through the supplies till he found a bag of the mismatched seed packets. Stuffing the bag into his pocket he walked inside to grab a glass of water.

No one was home yet from there outing so he was planning to get some homework done. Taking the hidden key from under the counter he opened the cupboard and dug through his trunk till he found his messenger bag he used for school. Opening it he threw some parchment along with a canister of ink and a few quills. His few books where still up stairs. Sighing he dug into the trunk further till he came across a few of his leftover chocolate frogs and put them into the bag, a bit of a snack wouldn’t hurt. Closing the trunk he relocked the cabinet and put the key back into the hidden spot, before walking upstairs, he grabbed the potion books he had been using and put them into the bag as well. He really had to improve his potion abilities. 

Walking back down the stairs he went into the garden, being sure to grab a bottle of water, and nestled himself down between the two rose bushes he had been caring for earlier. He smiled and laid back against the house closing his eyes as he took in the scent. They really where his favorite flower, right behind lilies. He laid there until a jerk in his stomach made his eyes snap open and his vision swirled green and blue. Dizziness and confusion filled his mind as his body jerked to the side and he hit the ground heavily. Taking a few deep breaths, he looked around to see nothing that looked the same. Large thick trees surrounded him and the air smelled clean and crisp like an early morning at Hogwarts. The entire forest felt alive around him and he knew he was not in England anymore. Where he was, he had no clue. 

Standing carefully he clenched the strap of his messenger bag tightly glad to feel its weight on his shoulder. Looking down at his person, he noticed his seeds were also still present and he pulled them out to throw them into the bag and smiled at the bottle of water. That would also come in handy until he could find a good water source. Steadying himself, he began to trek through the forest stopping here and there to grasp his bearings. After a few hours he began to finally feel the fatigue, it was hot and his skin was starting to redden where it was not hidden with cloth. Looking around he saw a strange tree of pure white wood. Stopping he laid his hand against it and smiled at the calm pulse of magic he felt hum from the bark. 

He slowly felt his magic sing back to the tree and he heard a sharp crack and felt something whack him gently on the head before hitting the ground at his feet. Looking down he noticed a small white twig no longer, than his wand had been with a single leaf and silver acorn clinging to it. Bending down he picked it up, felt his magic latch onto it, and watched in fascination as it grew in his hands until it was a staff six feet in length the leaf had grown and ivied out along the top till about half way down making an emerald green design along the bleach white wood. The acorn had snapped off and fallen into Harry’s hand and he tucked it away in his bag before testing the staff. It was strong in his grip and he could feel his magic humming beneath it. It would work just as well as his wand. 

Sighing he looked up and thanked the tree before continued along his path the staff helping him walk along the forest floor even as the sun began to sink and his path darkened. He was not sure how much longer he walked but as night, set in he began to wonder if he should find a place to sleep or if he should keep going. So far, he had not met anything dangerous but he did not know where he was. Looking around he saw a large tree with a small area carved out beneath it. It looked like an old animal den. Walking to it, he stopped when he heard a loud roar and a cry of pain. Turning to the direction, he bolted toward the sound. Hoping, praying it was not a trap. 

Crashing into a clearing he watched a large ugly bear twisted grotesquely with burning red eyes raised itself on its hind legs. In front of his hunched over on the ground was what appeared to be a small child dressed in black vest and pants, his side torn open and bleeding as he tried to grip a red painted sword. Not hesitating Harry threw himself between the boy and the bear throwing up his staff, his magic lashing out viciously. The bear stumbled back and roared at him taking a swipe but that did not stop him from lashing out at the creature again while dodging the limb, wincing as it grazed his hip. This time his magic lashed out and struck the beast in the head sending it toppling back eyes rolling into the back of its head. 

Turning Harry knelt next to the boy and was surprised to find the blade being held out to him and being yelled at, “Kill it before it recovers!”

Harry took the blade carefully, it was lighter than Godric’s had been but easier to wield. Walking over to the bear he slammed the sword down into the bears head watching as the creature fell limp before he removed the blade and walked back over to the other. Carefully he set down the sword and laid a hand on the man’s shoulder, “You're hurt don’t move.”

Red glowing eyes turned and glared at him before his hand was thrown off, “Don’t touch me human!”

Harry growled, “You're hurt, I don’t give a shit if I am human or not hold still!”

The eyes widened and stared at him as he tore open the others shirt to find a body that was not owned by a child. No this was no child if the details of the muscles were anything to go by. Carefully he pressed his hands against the wound to stop the blood from flowing and he was reworded by a large cry of pain followed by a groan. Taking off his shirt Harry ripped it into strips before using it to bind the wounds tightly. Looking down at the man, “Do you have a place we can retreat to? You need to rest.”

The red eyes regarded him before a short nod and he jerked his head to the left. Smiling Harry stood and picked up his staff handing it to the other, “Use this to lean on, I will get your sword.”

The now known man nodded and stood slowly leaning against the staff as Harry picked up his bag and then the sword. He looked at the large bear before thinking and walking over to it looking at it carefully. Harry sighed and let his magic dance out to the creature, “Waste not, and want not.” He let his magic sink into the bear, flicked his hand up, and watched as the creature floated. Even without the staff, his magic reacted all on its own. It was easy to direct and feel it. He turned back to large red eyes staring at him before being led through the forest until they reached a stone cave set into the side of a hill. 

The, he assumed demon; he was following seemed to slowly get better as they walked and Harry wondered if he had advanced healing abilities. He was led into the cavern where a warm fire was nestled along a wall with a natural chimney. A bed of furs and moss was set to one side and he saw two pots with what he assumed to be food or water. Other than that, the cave was bare of any other furnishings. Setting the creature down he walked over to the now sitting man and smiled warmly, “How are they?”

Red eyes regarded him, “Fine.”

Harry smiled, “I’m Harry and you should sleep. I will watch for the night.” He picked up his staff and walked to the entrance taking a seat at the mouth of it. He only glanced back a few times that night to be sure, his charge was sleeping peacefully. He did not know how long he sat there staring straight ahead or when the light had finally began to rise but he jumped when a warm hand rested on his shoulder. Turning he smiled up at the red eyed male who was shirtless his now uninjured chest being shown clearly, The sword in his hand was now perched precariously close to Harry’s exposed throat.

“Why did you save me, did you hope to gain something?”

Harry took a small breath, “I heard you cry out, and I thought you were a child. I just wanted to help.”

Red eyes narrowed, “A child? Such a human notion. Where you after my necklace?”

The wizard shook his head, “I didn’t know you had one honestly. I was looking for a place to stay when I heard you in the fight. I just wanted to help.”

“Are you traveling through these parts alone? Why? It is foolish to travel the demon woods alone.”

Harry shook his head, “I woke up here, and I don’t know how I got here honest. I was looking for shelter, I don’t even know where here is!”

The sword slowly came away from his throat, “You're speaking the truth. Go sleep, before your pathetic body gives out from lack of sleep.” he gestured toward the fur bed and Harry slowly stood leaning against his staff as he walked over to it. His hip was hurting from where he had been grazed but it was not that bad and he had certainly dealt with worse. Bedding down he let the sleep wash over him, knowing that even though he was now in a cave with a demon, they had formed a silent agreement that hopefully would not end with his death.

Harry was not sure how long he slept all he knew is that when he woke up it was to the smell of meat sizzling. Opening his eyes he adjusted his eyes to the darkness and saw the man he had rescued the night before cooking meat on sticks over the fight. The bear was nowhere to be seen but he could see the pelt draped across the wall and a bowl filled with vicious claws and teeth. Sitting up carefully he was surprised to find his clothes gone and his hips wrapped in what appeared to be the rest of his shirt and another strange cloth. Tugging the fur up further he looked up to see the red eyes staring at him.

He remained quiet even as the man plucked one of the sticks of meat from the fire and handed it over to him. Taking it, he offered a soft smile before taking a bite of the hot meat. It was tough and tasted strange but was certainly better than he thought it would be. He could only assume it was bear. “I’m guessing this is bear?”

The man smirked and nodded before tearing into his own meat, “Waste not want not.”

Harry looked up in surprise to find his own words thrown back at him. He was then even more surprised to find a strange clay cup set in front of him filled with water. Picking it up he sniffed at it and frowned, it did not smell like water. Taking a careful sip, he had to bite back a cough at the sudden burning bitterness that went down his throat. Setting down the cup he leaned back shaking his head as he continued to cough, “Don’t mean to be rude but what is that.”

The man raised a brow, “Sake. Do you not like it? It is a rarity in these parts.”

The wizard shook his head, “Never had it. Might I pass on it? More for yourself if it is truly a rarity. I will stick to water.”

The demon smirked at him and snatched the cup draining it in one go, “You are not making this easy human. I am trying to repay my debt to you, and you refuse me each step of the way.”

Harry frowned, “You opened your home to me, bound my wounds, and made food. What more could I ask for? You owe me nothing.”

The demon growled, “You saved my life, which is a debt you cannot ignore.”

The wizard peered at him, “If you truly believe a debt must be paid perhaps you can offer me companionship till I can find a way home? And a name would be nice.”

Red eyes regarded him before a soft voice whispered, “Hiei.”

Harry smiled his eyes closing, “Hiei, I like it. Nice to meet you Hiei.”

The two sat in silence as they ate the bear meat and though Harry barely ate more than one piece before setting it to the side.

Hiei glanced at it and Harry inched it to him, “Go ahead, I don’t have that big of a stomach.”

The demon hned and snatched the meat finishing it off without hesitation before murmuring, “Don’t take me for a fool I know the signs of abuse and neglect when I see it. I suffered the same when I was with the bandits.”

Harry nodded, “Can I have my clothes back?”

The demon smirked, “I burned them.” before he stood and walked over to one of the pots. Opening it, he threw a pair of black pants and vest toward Harry who put them on thankfully and was not surprised when they hung on his small frame. Hiei may have been shorter than he by a few inches may but he was larger around and Harry was forced to tie the pants strings tightly to get them to stay up on his thin hips. Blushing he looked at the demon who seemed to be staring at him with a smirk painted across his face. 

Over the next few weeks, the two fell into a steady and strange companionship. True to his word, Hiei did not throw him out and if anything, he accepted the human in his home. Harry however was resigned to the fact that he had no way of getting home and lay on his bear fur bed staring into the books he had managed to steal from the town over. Correction, Hiei stole them and now Harry was scouring them for any information. Groaning he hit his head on the book and looked up at the thunk noise to see a large deer sitting near the fire dead. 

Harry sighed and looked at his companion, “Hiei, I don’t think there is a way for me to get home. None of this makes any sense to me.”

The man shrugged, “It might help if you told me where you are from.”

The wizard sighed, “It is hard to explain.”

A tilt of the head and Harry found himself now sitting across from the fire demon who was gazing at him strangely, “Harry, do you trust me?”

A nod and Hiei grinned before reaching up and undoing the white headband from around his forehead, revealing a large purple eyes set into the pale skin. Slowly he took Harry’s face in his hands, “Look at the jagan and whatever you do, don’t fight me, it will only hurt worse.”

A nod and Harry gasped as he felt a pressure slam into his mind and past whatever weak barriers he had around his mind. He felt no pain but simple tugs as his memories came rushing from his mind into the others with nothing to stop it. Slowly the force backed out, the jagan stopped glowing, and Hiei closed his eyes, “There is no way to return to where you are from. Get comfortable Harry.”

The teen nodded and hung his head and was surprised to find a claw tucked under his chin until his green eyes met red and Hiei’s voice told him, “Our agreement remains. You will stay here, you will not grieve and you will learn to live with what has been dealt to you. Know this. I have seen all of your past and do not find what I saw to be agreeable behavior. You will inform me if you choose to risk your life or forgo your health.”

Harry chuckled and nodded before following Hiei to where the deer lay and the man taught him to clean it and carve the meat from the bone. Before setting Harry to the task of cleaning the hide and salting it, while he dealt with cooking. Then from there everything seemed to fall into a comfortable setting.

Over the next few weeks, Harry started a garden just outside the cave on either side of the cave entrance allowing the roses to be the closest to the entrance then lilies toward the outer edges. Then with the help of his magic, they had grown waist height in as short as six months, flourishing in the warm atmosphere. Surprisingly Hiei seemed to enjoy the presence of the flowers and though it would be awhile before they fully bloomed the smell they produced was sweet and the thorns provided a security for the cave entrance. 

A year passed and it remained warm, Harry sat between two of his rose bushes digging his fingers into the soft soil. His form dressed in a pair of fitting black pants and a white tunic that was now smudged brown and green from him tending the garden. Slowly he let his magic brush across the bushes and sighed as still even now the large buds refused to bloom. A year and half he had spent with them and still the refused to fully bloom for him. Reaching forward he let his fingers slide into the leaves and was not surprised when several thorns cut into his hand, he never was, if anything it brought a sense of joy to him that his roses had such strong weapons. 

“What sort of flowers are those?”

Harry jerked back hissing as the thorns bit into his hand much deeper than he meant for them to. He looked up to see a man perched in a tree to his right. He was tall and pale draped in black vests and pants his arms wrapped in stylish black straps. His face half covered by a strange black hat with a wide brim. 

Harry stood carefully picking up his staff as he did, “Who is asking?”

The man smirked wider and jumped from the tree to reveal two large bat wings hanging about his shoulder, long black hair pulled up into a pony tail poking out from the top of the hat with smiling blue eyes staring down at him, “The name is Kuronue, so tell me again human, was sort of flowers are those?”

The wizard blinked, “Roses.”

“What is their purpose?”

Harry shrugged, “They don’t really have one, most people enjoy the way they look and smell.”

Another grin, “They seem rather dangerous. To have cut you so deeply.”

The wizard shrugged, “Sometimes the most beautiful things are the most dangerous. You should never judge a book by its cover.”

“Well said indeed.” a new voice called out and another tall form stepped from the leaves. Pale form draped in a white fighting gi longer silvery white hair spilling down to the man’s knees as a pair of fox ears perched on top of his head; Harry somehow knew the man most likely had a tail or two to go with them. 

Harry gripping his staff more firmly, “And you are?”

The man grinned golden eyes glittering mischievously, “Yoko Kurama at your service little beauty.”

A blush spread across the wizard’s cheek, “The name is Harry, if you must call me anything.”

Gold eyes flashed, “Harry.” it made the wizard shiver how the man pronounced his name, “Tell me Harry how would one go about acquiring seeds for these roses?”

Harry blinked, “I have a few left if you really want them.”

Both men tilted their heads before a soft chuckle left pale lips and the white covered chest shook, “perchance what do they look like when bloomed?”

The teen slid closer to the bushes, “I would show you, but they are being a bit reluctant to bloom.”

Yoko smiled, “Might I try?”

Harry regarded the man carefully before giving a small nod. He watched as the man slid to the rose bushes and touched a single leaf and a strange energy flooded the area as every bud bloomed, spreading their petals to reveal deep red colors. One bush blooming in swirls of white and Harry smiled; he had forgotten that some seeds were for white roses. He watched as the fox cupped one of the blooming flowers and leaned forward to inhale the scent, “Such a lovely color.”

The wizard shrugged, “I prefer white roses in all honesty but yes red is a lovely color for the right occasion. They also come in pink, yellow, and occasionally a deep purple almost black. However, those are rarer. I’ve seen some even come two toned, white in the center then darkening to red at the tips.”

The fox turned and regarded him a moment, “You said you had seeds left?”

A nod, “Yes, I can get them for you if you like. Would be nice to spread their beauty around, I’m sure you're clever enough to learn how to get seeds from mature plants yes?”

The man grinned, “We kitsune’s are very good at that yes. What would you like in return for these seeds?”

Harry smiled and gestured to the bloomed roses, “I say you have paid for them. I have been trying for a year to get them to bloom.”

He heard a chuckle from the bat demon that still stood from where landed before, “You ask for nothing else? Surely, these are rare. We have not seen the like.”

The wizard smiled, “Where I come from they are actually common. I have no need to ask for anything more.” Harry walked over to his messenger back, knelt down to pull out the bag of seeds, and rummaged through it before he found the baggy labeled rose. Standing he tossed the seeds toward the kitsune who caught them out of thin air, “Those are all I have left. Use them well.”

The kitsune stared down at the packet of seeds in his hands before looking at the wizard who was leaning against the white staff half covered in beautiful ivy work. He reached forward plucking one of the white roses before approaching the human slowly and setting the rose on top of the staff letting a bit of his reiki sink into the staff and watched as the flower set itself into the top of the staff the stem lengthening into the wine work to hold it in place, “It will never die, much like the vines along your staff. Once a year it will produce a single seed. Take this as payment.”

Harry smiled and nodded before taking a step back and turning away, “My companion will be returning and he won’t like that you are here. I would leave before he does.”

Yoko nodded and stepped back to join Kuronue who pouted at the other, “Don’t I get to give him something?”

The kitsune laughed, “He didn’t give you anything.”

The bat pouted before marching right up to Harry who took a step backwards in surprise. The bat grinned before grabbing Harry’s face in his black claw tipped hands and leaned down sealing his lips over Harry’s. The wizard whimpered in surprise but that was the entire bat needed to slide his tongue into the others mouth and slowly green eyes closed as the wizard leaned into the kiss. 

Then as quickly as it began the demon croke off and Harry cleared his throat, “Anything else before you two leave?” his voice wavering slightly as he tried to not let the kiss affect him too much. 

The bat demon licked his lips before stepping back to a now glaring fox demon, “Oh no I’m good.”

Then the two flashed away and Harry was left standing there blushing and very much turned on while being surrounded by blooming roses and lilies. He was still standing there when Hiei showed back up a sack perched on his back. It took only a few sniffs before the imiko was demanding answers. Another few before Harry relayed what happened and giggled as the demon dragged him into their cave unaware of two sets of eyes watching them.

“Oh come on Hiei they didn’t mean any harm, or else I would be dead.”

The demon stared at him, “You met a nine tailed fox demon and his slut bat demon and you say they didn’t mean harm! The only reason you are still alive is because they found you interesting.”

Harry sighed and dabbed at the cuts on his hand, “Hiei, I can handle myself. Or need I remind you about the dragon demon from two weeks ago.”

“He was barely a B class and your magic ranks you the same as me an A class. Do not doubt that both of them were also a class. They would have slaughtered you then fucked over your dead body.”

Harry whistled, “Wow that’s a lot of words for you.”

The fire demon hned at him and flipped him off and Harry just gave a hearty laugh till a bowl of soup was shoved in his face, “Admit it though, your just jealous cause Kuronue kissed me.”

Hiei froze eyes wide as his cheeks burned, “He had no right. You are mine to protect!”

The wizard growled before standing, “I can protect myself Hiei. I can decide things for myself.”

Red eyes glared at him, “That is not what I meant Harry, If they wanted to claim you, they would, and you couldn’t stop them. They would own you. They would rape and beat you till you submitted to your fate then killed you once they were tired of you.”

Harry shivered at those words curling up, “Hiei.”

A soft sigh and warm arms wrapped around the now shivering form, “Harry I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring up old scars. You should not have to fear that. I will protect you Harry. I swear it, my little brother.”

The wizard leaned against the offered warmth tears sliding down his face as memories of his beatings from his uncle came to the forefront of his mind. He was rocked back and forth slowly before his mind welcomed the darkness of sleep and the demon laid him down covering him in the warm furs.

Another two weeks passed without any issues and once again, Hiei was gone to get supplies and steal from one of the neighboring villages. He had kissed the fire demons cheek when he had left, smiling at the blush that had formed on the stern features. Today it was blistering hot and Harry had shed his shirt long ago letting his scarred flesh to kiss the sun as it so rarely did. In the middle of the forest, it was not as if most could see so he was not that embarrassed. 

Lying back in the grass next to the roses he smiled he leaves casting soft shade over his eyes so he was not blinded. He loved being able to relax like this. He was so used to being told what to do and defending his own life. This place was a cakewalk to what he was used to. Reaching out to his side he let his fingers brush against his staff the other hand coming up to curl around one of the bloomed roses, bringing it down to his nose closing his eyes at the scent. 

He was not expecting his staff to move from his fingertips. Sitting up he turned to see his staff gripped in familiar black nailed fingers. He sighed and slowly stood reaching a hand out, “May I have my staff back please.”

The bat demon grinned, “What would you trade for it?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, “Why would I trade for my own possession?”

A laugh brought his attention to his right where Yoko stood leaned against a tree a bag at his feet, “It is not in your hands. I would say it is Kuronue’s possession currently.”

Green eyes narrowed and he reached out with his magic watching in satisfaction as the staff ripped from the demon’s grip to his outstretched hand. Two sets of wide eyes watched as his fingers curled around the wood, “Funny it’s in my hands now.”

The bat demon tilted his head back and laughed loud and long, “Well the human has a gift it seems Kurama”

The fox nodded, “How fascinating. Tell us what you are. Surely you are not just a human.”

Harry shrugged, “I do not know what you demon’s would call it. I possess a unique form of energy that I can bend to my will. It is different than the reiki you possess.”

Kuronue slunk closer to him staring down at the small male a smirk crawling across his lips, “Such a fascinating and beautiful treasure. We were wrong to only ask for the roses last time. We should have asked for you. Though the roses are nice outside our den.”

Yoko grinned as well coming up to stand behind Harry, “Indeed, tell me Harry, Are you being courted?”

Harry frowned, “Don’t know the term.”

A set of hand laid themselves on his hips and he looked at Kuronue who looked at him blue eyes glowing with lust, “It means are you currently being given gifts as a way to show intent to mate and or marry by your human standards.”

Harry attempted to pull out of the hands only to back into Yoko, “I am not of age for marriage.”

A sultry deep voice reverberated into his ear from behind, “When will you be?”

“Two years from now, on my 17 birthday.”

Kuronue pouted, “So long away. Oh, Kurama we should just take him and take him for ourselves now. Don’t know if I can wait to years to have him.”

Harry’s froze power swirling up around him and he thrusted outward sending Kuronue to the ground and Yoko into the bushes of roses. He snarled at them emerald eyes glowing, “I am not someone you can take and then leave when you grow tired of me. I am not a possession to be used and I am most certainly not interested in people who think that way.”

Yoko raised his hands, “That is not what he meant.”

The bat demon nodding in agreement, watching as Harry lifted his staff shoulder length hair floating about him as his power crackled in bright green arches. He was truly a work of art. Yes, the demon admitted he hated seeing the scars on the pale flesh but for some reason they added to his beauty and the mystery that surrounded him. 

Kuronue raised his hands as well, “I only meant that your human laws are ridiculous, demons mate by the age of 14 in most cases. We will prove to you we would make good mates.”

“Would you now!” The three heads turned as Hiei stepped forward red eyes glowing and his exposed jagan glowed dangerously. “When I decided to come home early I did not expect to find such trespassers.”

Harry smiled and slowly let his form relax just so at the others presence, “Hiei, welcome home. As you can see I have this handled.”

A smirk formed across the imiko’s face, “So it would appear. So tell me fox and bat. What intentions do you have for my little brother?”

Yoko and Kuronue looked back and forth from the fire demon and Harry before the kitsune stood the thin scraped from the roses healing easily, “We were not aware he had such a protector. We only meant to court him properly.”

The bat demon nodded, “Our intentions where only to court, we would not disrespect him with anything else.”

Hiei glared between the two, “Then court him, however, If I find you two are leading him on only to use him, I will destroy you both and feed you to do class demons. You will begin now and the courtship will last until he comes of age where he will then give you an answer. Till then you will obey the rules laid down by Harry and myself.”

Harry blinked in shock before opening the mental link between them, “Hiei what are you doing?”

“They seem sincere; I want to see if they mean what they say. This is the only way I can protect you if they wish to stake claim.”

“I understand.” Harry broke off the silent conversation before speaking up, “No sex or unwanted body contact and as of tonight you will not become sexually active with anyone outside of this courtship. I expect to be treated with respect and equality.”

Hiei grinned, “You will also bestow gifts upon him worthy of his station and power, and you may go on outings as long as he is properly protected. Also you will move into our den so that I may watch you.”

Harry stared at the fire demon in shock, “Hiei are you?”

“Yes I am sure. With them around we won’t have a repeat of the last month’s raid.”

The wizard giggled, “Oh come on that was fun.”

“If by being attacked by seven A class demon’s and watching you strangle them with kudzu your definition of fun.”

Harry laughed, “Hey I love it here, my magic never acted like this where I am from. I hope it does not become so restricted when I return. If I return.”

Hiei nodded and walked up to Harry giving him a one armed hug, “I certainly hope that if you do go back, I will be able to accompany you.”

The two turned to the now standing thieves who looked to be discussing things between the two of them. It was not long however, until the two of them bowed and spoke in unison, “We agree to your terms.”

Then after that the two moved into their small den with ease and Harry’s garden was expanded until roses and thorns wrapped around the entire clearing in front of the cave in a large circle. Lilies now also grew in large patches and Harry would often find himself sitting among them in joy. It was times like this that he would talk to the two demons that were courting him. Eventually he had told the two about his life before coming to the demon forest. The good and the bad, even down to each scar on his flesh. By the end of his story, they looked ready to kill. 

Just as Hiei had demanded they did bestow gifts upon him, and Harry thought it was hilarious what the two came up with. Everything from random gems and baubles to a random pelt from a rare beast for him to sleep on. Hiei had gotten him a small wooden chest to stash them in that only opened to his magic signature. It was in here that he kept every piece of jewelry or bauble they gifted him with. 

On his sixteenth birthday, Hiei bestowed a red black pearl upon him on a silver chain and explained that it was a Kiruseki a special gem the kourimes could produce with their tears. He then confided in Harry that this was his Kiruseki that he had cried. It was by far Harry’s most prized possession, it was also on that night that Yoko gifted him with a silver bracelet with five charms on it a fox, bat, eye, lily, and a snake. Hugging the kitsune, he had given him a soft chaste kiss before being pulled into Kuronue lap and being given a set of silver-hooped earrings to add to his other earrings. He winced as he felt the bat demon peers the upper shell of his right ear and put the two hoops in the new holes. This made his seventh and eighth hole. 

Everything was good and Happy then Harry woke one night to a sharp tug on his navel. Whimpering he sat up and screamed for Hiei to wake up, the others had left to go on a heist, while he grabbed his bag and best holding them close to him so he did not leave them behind by accident. Hiei who noticed the look in Harry’s eyes grasped the outstretched hand tightly in his own.

“Hiei, I can’t stop it.”

The demon nodded, “Hush I understand, I will explain to the others. Wait for us Harry please. We will find you again”

Harry nodded and Hiei rested his staff in his hand and broke off from Harry knowing that none of them could follow. Tears spilled over Harry’s cheek, “I don’t want to go.”

The Imiko shook his head, “You have to Harry, and I promise we will find you. Be safe and hang in there.”

The wizard screamed in outrage as everything swam together and he felt another sharp tug his body falling to the side as he slammed onto hard ground once more. This time though it was between the same two rose bushes he had been in before being transported to the other realm. Looking around grasped his staff before looking in his lap to find his bag and chest, he was right they would come with him, apparently so did the bear skin blanket he had been sitting on. Carefully he wrapped everything up and headed inside the house and to a calendar. It was the same day he had left on; no more than three hours had passed. Blinking in confusion, he heard a car begin to pull into the driveway and he cursed loudly before running up the stairs to stash things under his bed. He was back and there was nothing he could do.

Here he was stuck back where he had been before with his ‘15’ birthday right around the corner. He looked in the mirror and smiled at his reflection. His skin had browned over the years in the past. He was healthy and had filled in with muscles he had never hoped to get while here. Of course, training on a daily basis with Hiei would do that to a person. He also knew his brother would be pissed if he slacked off for even a single day. He also took in his slightly pointed ears and the glittering objects that now rested on them. It had surprised them all when Hiei adopted Harry that he took to the demon blood with fervor his ears lengthening, eyes correcting themselves. However, nothing else major had appeared to happen.

His sixteen-year-old form had not grown at all in height, it was most likely he would never grow past his measly 5’4” but that was okay in his mind. He did not need to be tall to be strong. Hiei had taught him that much and he were only 4’11”. The hardest thing to hide was going to be his hair and the fact that his adoption from Hiei fixed his need for glasses. Pulling it up into a low ponytail, he sighed and took a long deep breath. He would just have to face each challenge as he went. Over the summer, he managed to keep a low enough profile until he was out walking back from a work out when the lights dulled and a sense of cold and dread filled his chest. 

He looked around, he could feel the presence of the dementors and he did not have his wand or staff with him. Growling he took off toward the house and blasted into the house. He could feel the presence drifting around the house before retreating and leaving Harry alone in a dark house feeling cold and very much alone. He cried that night. Even sleeping brought a sense of loneliness after sharing a bed with three other warm bodies. He was used to curling up with Hiei, Yoko, and Kuronue, especially on nights when he woke up screaming from nightmares. Surprisingly all three where understandings, Hiei because he had seen why he screamed with his own eyes and the other two because they had been briefed on Harry’s dark past. Is only comfort where the gifts he wore. 

Finally a week before his birthday he received a letter that he was going to be picked up and that he should be ready. His relatives had left to go on vacation leaving him the freedom to gather up everything he required. He already had his trunk fully packed and set beside the door his wand tucked in it recess. He leaned against his staff dressed in a forest green gi that Yoko had gotten him. He waited until the doorbell rang and he stood throwing open the door to reveal Moody and Remus on the doorstep.

Leaning against his staff he peered at them, “They sent you two did they.”

Remus looked him up and down sniffing the air lightly, “Harry you look.”

The said wizard tilted his head, “Different?”

Moody snorted, “Does it matter we can't stay here long.”

Remus nodded and grabbed a hold of Harry’s chest while the auror held out an old pink sock, “Hold onto this it is going to activate any minute.”

Grumbling he grabbed the sock and bit the bottom of his lip at the sickening tug at his navel. However, he was proud to admit that he did not stumble on the other side of the transport and managed to stay standing, though his head was spinning horribly. He had barely gotten a chance to get his bearings when a piece of paper was thrust into his hands. He looked down and read the words before looking up and his eyes widened as the houses 11 and 13 split apart to reveal the hidden house 12 where he was then led inside. 

He was barely through the door when arms wrapped around his form squishing him against a large pair of must smelling breasts. Harry bit back the urge to gag at the smell and winced as Molly Weasley all but screamed in his ear, “Oh Harry! I was so worried about you when they said dementors were spotted on Privet Drive. Oh how awful, you must have been so scared.”

Harry carefully pulled himself away and tried hard not to sneer at the woman. Biting back any comments, he slowly relaxed his face into a hesitant smile, “Mrs.Weasley, I’m so happy to see you.”

Molly smiled down at him, “Oh such a sweetheart. Let me take you to where you will be staying. I am putting you in the same room as Ron. Hermione is here too as well as Ginny and the twins.”

The teen smiled and grabbed his trunk lifting it with a surprised ease before following the woman up the stairs not caring at Remus’s look of disbelief amber eyes darting from Harry to the trunk. Even he had had some difficulty with the heavy thing. 

Clambering up the stairs, he was led to a bright orange painted room with two beds and dressers. Hermione and Ron were sitting on the floor between the beds and Harry could practically smell the longing between the two. It made his stomach churn. He waited until Molly left before carefully breaking away from the room and walking along the halls. Taking the stairs even higher to where he smelled less and less presence of human’s and more and more of dust and spiders. He loved the heightened sense of smell almost as much as he hated it. Granted his was not nearly as good as a real demon’s but it helped. 

Finally, he came to a door that was painted black. He could smell no human presence and it had been abandoned for some time. He reached forward to grasp the handle when a screech of hate came from his right, “Filthy wizard not touch that door! Kreacher will rip you limb from limb! Filthy half-blood!”

Harry snarled toward the creature flashing barely elongated eyeteeth, “How dare you address me that way!”

The little elf gasped and stumbled back, “You is not like the other filthy traitors.”

Harry stood and sneared down at the disgusting creature that smelled of urine and filth, “What is behind this door?”

“That was Master Regulus’s room, when he was still alive. Kreacher not let other filthy half-bloods and mudblood nears it. They not worthy.”

Green eyes narrowed, “What would make someone worthy?”

Kreacher squeaked and fiddled with the sack he used for clothes, “One of the Black lines. A true Black!”

Harry frowned, “How would you know if they were a true Black?”

The elf beamed up at him with a twisted grin, “The Mistress would know. We could speak to her.”

The teen set his trunk down, “Where could I keep my trunk until we speak with her. I may be able to lift it but it is tiresome.”

“No need to come find me, I am right here.” the voice was warm but held an edge to it. Harry turned to stare at a small frame on the opposite wall. The woman was beautiful with thick black hair that fell in large ringlets. Her frame was plump and dressed in green and silver robes. At one time before age she would have been quite the catch but her eternal frown had ground lines in her features that not even a painter could hide.

Harry raised a brow, “And you are the Mistress I take it?”

She smiled down at him, “You may call me Walburga my dear. Tell me who are you?”

Green eyes narrowed, “Harry Potter.”

Her smile faltered slightly before she repeated, “Who are you?”

Harry sighed, shit the portrait could tell if he was half lying, “I am Hadrian Imiko Jaganshi formally known as Harry James Potter. Son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. Currently being courted by Yoko Kurama of the Spirit Kitsune Clan and Kuronue Blackwing of the Northern Bat Clan. Younger brother to Hiei Jaganshi of the Evil Eye.”

“You are now a demon then?”

He shook his head, “No I was only adopted there is no guarantee I will fully shift to a demon. Right now I am a hanyou, half demon.”

She nodded, “You may use my son’s rooms. It would please me to know that his rooms are being used again. Kreacher will see to your every need and know that I am always up for a chat. The portrait in the main hall is but a cursed decoy my true portrait lies in your new rooms.”

He smiled and bowed politely and turned as the door swung open on their own revealing a beautiful room fully furnished without a touch of dust to be seen. The room had been kept in immaculate condition. Stepping inside Harry took in the deep green carpets and Ivory colored chairs that sat before a large roaring fireplace. Above it was a large portrait of the same woman he had spoken to in the hall. Smiling he glanced at the open door that led to a full marble bathroom and slowly fell onto the deep cherry four poster bed, the silver and green sheets smelled like apples and Harry relaxed onto the bed. 

He looked up to see the elf levitating his trunk into the room and Harry smiled before leaning his staff against the bed and walking over to the trunk kicking it open. Pulling out the large bear pelt he laid it out on the bed smiling warmly as he traced along the fur before turning to Kreacher, “You are not to touch this pelt. It is not to be washed or thrown out.” He received only a nod and he removed his small chest that held his most treasured possessions. He sighed and looked through the rest of his trunk, “I really need new clothes.”

A soft chuckle, “If you wish it I can have Kreacher send for a tailor to have you measured.”

“How would they get past the wards? I thought this place was under some sort of charm.”

She grinned, “Oh it is, to bad it does not affect house elves. Kreacher may come and go as he pleases, he could easily slip a tailor past he words.”

Harry smiled, “I would like that very much please. I only have a few outfits that actually fit and I don’t want to go back to wearing those disgusting hand me downs.”

She nodded before gesturing to them, “Have Kreacher destroy them”

He did just that and watched in joy as every single scrap of clothing that had belonged to his cousin went up in flames along with all the jumpers and sweaters Molly had made for him. They smell off to his nose and he couldn’t take it. Even his Hogwarts robes ended up being burned because of the stench that had set into them. Soon he was completely unpacked and he picked up his staff allowing his body to fall into a steady rhythm as he went through his daily exercises under the watchful eyes of Walburga. 

Meanwhile dinner was being served and everyone was gathered around the table. Molly frowned, “Ron dear where is Harry?”

Ron looked up, “Harry? Is he here already? Why didn’t he say hello to us.”

Hermione nodded, “We didn’t even know he was here Mrs.Weasley. It doesn’t seem like Harry to not say hello to us.”

Sirius sighed, “Kreacher!”

The house elf popped in glaring, “What can Kreacher do for the filthy traitor.”

Sirius growled, “Do you know where my godson is Harry?”

The elf smiled suddenly, “Master Potter is in his room’s relaxing. He does not wish to be disturbed and I has been told to bring him food at 8pm tonight.”

Remus frowned, “But his room is with Ron.”

The elf shook his head, “Filthy traitor is unworthy of sharing a room with Master Potter. I put him in his own room. The Mistress watches over him.”

Sirius’s eyes widened, “Will you tell him we expect him to be down here now, for dinner.”

The elf snarled, “His order supersedes yours. Master Potter is not to be disturbed. I have errands to run now for the Master.”

The elf popped out leaving the entire room in a hushed awe. Molly cleared her throat, “He must be tired from the portkey no need to be upset at the boy. He did tell Kreacher to bring him up dinner later. He must still be worked up from the dementor attack poor boy.”

Everyone took the argument and went to their meals. 

\---Back to Harry---

Harry groaned and fell back onto his bed, Kreacher had left an hour ago to fetch the tailor and it was already closing in to six pm. Then suddenly Kreacher was back with a tall woman who was dressed in yellow robes. Standing he walked up to the woman and smiled, “Welcome. I am sorry for sending my elf to fetch you but you must understand why I am being a bit sneaky.”

She blushed and took his hand, “I am Lady Talda, and I understand secrecy. When I heard that one of the Black line wish for an audience, I was very pleased. I so miss working for Lady Walburga.”

Harry smiled and shook the hand gently, “Yes, well I require a new wardrobe from scratch and I am afraid I wish to be very specific.”

She nodded before pulling out a measuring tape, quick quill and paper. Harry stood and waited for the tape measurer to take down all of his measurements before he began to explain, “You see the clothes I am currently wearing? I want clothes like these in several different colors mostly black, green, and white. I will also require a warm long sleeved shirt of skin tight material to go beneath them for the winter.”

She smiled, “You like the japanese style of dress I take it? Would you like a formal Kimono as well?”

Harry nodded, “Several please I trust your judgment on design. Also I will need new Hogwarts robes, Gryffindor, is there any way to get a different materials other than cotton?”

She nodded, “What material would you like.”

Harry thought a moment, “I need something strong and sturdy but still light and soft to the touch.”

“Might I suggest Acromantula Silk? It has all those properties and can be dyed much brighter colors than normal silk. I can also make you slippers to match your clothes. I understand they would match better than boots or sneakers.”

The wizard nodded, “That is perfect, do it for everything, have a few in normal silk as well, be sure to mark them though. Also I will need cloth belts and obi’s to go with them.”

She nodded taking down all the notes, “My Lord what are your favorite colors and creatures?”

He blinked, “Dragons, Foxes, and Bats. As for colors, I enjoy green, gold, silver, and blue. Though red here and there would be nice with black.”

A soft giggle and another nod before she sighed, “Is that everything My Lord?”

“Yes, how soon can I get them?”

“I could have them done for you in a matter of a few days. It will only take that long because of the materials needed. How would you like to pay for this?”

A soft laugh interrupted them and Walpurga spoke up, “Take them out of my vaults. You still have the information. The goblins won’t deny you.”

With that Kreacher left with the woman and Harry turned to look at her, “You didn’t have to buy them My Lady.”

“Non sense, consider it a courting congratulations gift.”

Harry giggled and fell back onto the bed and it was here that he stayed until the night of his birthday. Using Kreacher to avoid everyone else in the house. Using the fact that he was not feeling well or was studying to avoid the others. Between Kreacher and Walpurga he had a most eventful birthday and the three blew out Harry’s candles when the clock struck midnight. That was when pain lanced up his spine and Harry cried out falling of his chair onto the floor. His throat and blood seared with pain and he tried desperately not to cry out as tears slid down his cheek hitting the carpet soundlessly. It lasted only a few moments before Harry took long deep breaths. 

Slowly he stood and took in his surroundings carefully. Nothing had changed other than he could now see every little detail, even the murmur of talking all the way down in the kitchen below. Glancing down he saw his nails had lengthened into deadly claws even his toes where tipped in small dainty claws. Walking over to the mirror, he stared at his reflection. He was still the same size and shape, but his hair had lengthened to fall to his waist in straight black locks. A single streak of white going down the left side. His eyes now glowed the pupils slitting just so and his fangs had lengthened enough to be seen far more clearly. Other than that he could not see any change other than his ears becoming just a bit more pointed the studs along the shell along with the two hoops glittered even more brightly.

He blinked a few times, “I don’t understand, what happened?”

The portrait grinned, “You came into your inheritance, Happy 17th.”

Harry frowned, “But I should only be sixteen. That’s what I celebrated in the past with Hiei.”

She shook her head, “When you came back your body was that of a 16 year old so magic made up the difference. You are now 17. You can marry legally even come into all your lordships, though it will be hard to prove.”

He sighed and looked down at his hands, “I don’t know what to do.”

“My suggestion. Hide the fact that you are of age. It will only make them more suspicious. You're no longer fully human either. They will turn against you. Put up a mask and do the best you can. Don’t draw attention to yourself, no more than what is expected. Be the brash Gryffindor they are expecting. Hide your true self.”

Harry smiled back up at her and smiled. That was exactly what he did. He forced a permanent glamour over his form before reinstating himself with his friends. Forcing to tell them that he had just been shook up from the dementors and how he had been behind on homework. Hermione had approved while Ron just rolled his eyes and took the explanation. Most people did, it was only amber eyes and a twin pair of blue ones that seemed to hold some doubt. He managed to keep it going till he was cornered by the twins in their room.

“You're not the same Harry. It’s like you're putting up a mask.”

“Don’t with us. Never with us.”

Harry had sighed and only hugged the two close to him, “I can’t tell you everything, but I am safe. In time, I will tell you but for now, I just can’t. Please understand.”

Two sets of warm arms wrapped around his form and twin voices brushed his sensitive ears, “Always little brother.”

Then things changed, Harry slowly broke from Hermione and Ron, placing himself in the twins company more often than not. The two were always open with him. He began to see the mask they put up for everyone and how they acted when it was just the three of them. It was the same mask he wore so often. He felt a kinship with the two he could never deal with anyone but with Hiei. He truly didn’t feel so alone with them close to him. Even on the trip to Diagon alley he had broken off to go shopping with them and Charlie who smelled so much like dragons he felt like he was drowning in sulfur and heat. 

Together they had purchased all their school supplies before Harry had led them to a small hidden weapon shop. There he purchased two daggers and a katana. Hiei and Kuronue had taken it upon themselves to teach him and he missed practicing with them. The other three seemed surprised but no one said anything even as Harry’s next stop was the menagerie where he purchased a new owl. A tall proud black eagle owl. When questioned he simply smiled, “Hedwig will always be known as Harry Potter’s bird. I need a new bird that will blend in better. Safety precaution.”

Soon Harry was on the train heading to school draped in his new clothes and robes. It pleased him that the smell and feel of them didn’t bother him at all like all the other clothes he once had did. With a new attitude he smiled, ready to face whatever Hogwarts threw at him.

\-------I AM A LINE----------------------------

-AN: The events of book five continue as planned except maybe Harry hanging with the twins a bit more and missing Hiei. Also of course, every morning Harry wakes up early to work out and so on.

Harry felt like shit. He didn’t know how else to explain it. Sirius was dead and it had been his entire fault. Now here he was back at the Dursley’s curled up on a too thin mattress trying desperately not to cry. To make matters worse Moody had told his uncle about Sirius being dead saying that they should go easy on the boy while he was in mourning. Go easy his ass.

Harry tried desperately to fight back the hiccuped sob that wracked his form. Even in full demon form he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. He was in so much pain. His first gift of grief had been his uncle taking a belt to his back and kicking is ribcage. He knew his rib was broken and though he was a demon and would heal faster, he was still in pain. He wasn’t a pure blooded demon it would still take him days to fully heal the damage.

All he could do was screw his eyes shut and pray that Hiei really would find him again.

\--In Makai--

Hiei growled as he paced back and forth in Yusuke’s throne room. The Demon World tournament had been a success and Makai now had Yusuke Urameshi as its king. It had been a rough battle but it was nothing the four of them couldn’t handle. When he had first decided to steal the items he had done it with the intent of finding Harry in the human world only to find he was several years to early and he couldn’t see him. Then He, Kurama (now a human), and Kuronue (also now human) were stuck helping Yusuke and his spirit detective duties. After the dark tournament, then sensui then the shit in the demon world he was ready to return to the mortal one to find Harry. The three of them had been sure to inform Hiei of their true purpose in Ningenkai long ago and least to say the now demon had been shocked then patted them on the back and said he would help.

Now here they were waiting for the portal to the human world to open. He had waited almost 50 years to see his little brother again. He wasn’t fucking this up. Then it opened and he stepped through with the other three on his heels, they were so close.

\--Back with Harry--

Harry woke up with a scream of pain as the belt cracked against his unprotected back. His uncle had decided to wake him up personally that morning. The belt broke against his skin several times before a swift kick sent Harry sprawling out of the bed and onto the floor.

“I want my breakfast boy and you better not burn it.”

Harry stood slowly before dressing in a pair of black gi and pants with black slippers. He knew it would hide the blood and welts better. Tying his hair in a low ponytail, he limped down the stairs and made breakfast for his family before picking up a white sheet of paper with his chores. Turns out all he had to do was work in the garden then help his Aunt deliver a pie to the new neighbors who had moved in across from them last week. 

Sliding into the garden, he immediately immersed himself into caring for the flowers deciding to pick a few roses and make a bouquet of roses and lilies being sure to add a few stems of fresh honeysuckle for scent. Soon he was next to his Aunt holding the pie and flowers as she knocked on the door of a lovely two-story house with light green paint. The front of the house was fenced in with large rose bushes and ivy that curled up fencing. It all felt so familiar to Harry and it made him smile.

Slowly the door opened and Harry’s mouth just about fell open. There in the door was Hiei bright red eyes staring at the woman with apparent disgust, “Can I help you?”

His Aunt looked at the short teenage looking man and smiled sweetly, “Is your mother or father home?”

Harry almost lost it and he had to bite down on his lip to stop the laugh from spilling forward. Hiei leaned around the door before calling out in Japanese for Kurama. Harry perked up recognizing the name even though he couldn’t recognize the language. Suddenly Hiei vanished from the door a tall beautiful redhead with sparkling green eyes appeared at the door. 

Harry frowned and stared at the form who smiled brightly and extending a hand before speaking in a bright cheery voice. The teen just barely caught that he was purposefully raising his voice to a higher pitch, “Oh hello miss, I am so sorry about my son. He doesn’t like that we moved. You know how teenagers get.”

Petunia smiled, “Oh of course I have one of my own. Sweet duders is such a good boy, so misunderstood. I brought a pie to welcome you and your family to the neighborhood. It is just you and your son?”

Kurama shook his head and took the pie and flowers from Harry giving him a playful wink, “Oh no its me and my husband Kuronue and our two sons Yusuke and Hiei. Oh these flowers are so lovely. Did you grow them yourself sweetie?” His question directed to Harry.

Harry blushed and shrugged before his Aunt spoke up, “He is good at lawn work. My nephew Harry.”

“I would just love some help in my garden. Is he free today?”

Petunia grinned, “Of course. He enjoys the work, Don’t you boy.”

Harry nodded, “Yes Aunt Petunia.”

His Aunt left and Harry made sure to act timid as he enter the house but the instant the door shut he burst into a fit of giggles pointing at Hiei. He clutched at his stomach with a free arm as he tried desperately to stop the laughter and the red eyes glare was doing nothing to curb his amusement. Slowly though his laughter ebbed away before he looked at Kurama his eyebrows wiggling, “You look good for a red head and help in your garden? Is that a hint for something else?”

The other three in the room chuckled before Harry leaned over to hug Hiei tightly trying not to flinch and hiss when the demon returned it strong arms rubbing the fresh wounds on his back. That was when Harry noticed something. Looking up he pouted, “No fair you're taller than me now!”

Hiei laughed and nodded, “I am, now go hug your two finances before they cut off my head.”

Harry turned and yelped when Kurama dragged him close and another male with pitch-black hair and blue eyes stepped up and Harry sighed as he was surrounded by the familiar feeling of their presence. Then it shifted and Yoko stood in front of him in all his full kitsune glory and Harry glanced back to see Kuronue wings at all behind him. 

He let his form relaxed and when Kuronue jerked him back, flush against his chest Harry couldn’t stop the wince before hiding it in a smile. Keen golden eyes narrowed before it leaned forward and sniffed at him carefully.

Green eyes closed as the kitsune growled darkly, “You’re bleeding”

Harry sighed, “Nothing gets past you.”

Kuronue kissed his cheek, “Where lovely. Let Kurama heal you.”

The wizard whined, “I would rather he didn’t, I really don’t want us arrested for murder after finding you three again.”

Hiei stepped forward, “Why would we murder someone?”

Finally, another person spoke up whom Harry had not noticed before. The teen stood about 6’1” with short-slicked back black hair looking very much like a street punk in torn up jeans and a tank top, “I don’t know you Harry but it is best not to fight it. Let Kurama see to the wounds or you will get knocked out and he will see to them anyways.”

Harry sighed knowing it was true, “Fine let me take off my shirt at least, and no killing. In all honesty they don’t hurt that bad and they will heal fine on their own.”

Harry slowly peeled off the shirt hissing as the fabric rubbed at the wounds he was very aware of four sets of eyes on his bleeding back and bruised rib cage.

Yusuke snorted suddenly, “Oh ya not bad at all. What the fuck man!”

Hiei bit down on his bottom lip, his fist balled up, and his arms shook in rage.

Kurama and Kuronue on the other hand took the wounds in stride and showed no outward emotion. The bat demon settled himself on the couch pulling the teen to lay down with him Harry’s head in his lap. Kurama straddled the wizard’s knees before growing several plants to help heal the abused bleeding flesh. 

The other two in the room watched as the kitsune demonstrated a control they didn’t know he possessed as he rubbed the wounds clean of blood and began to spread a pale green paste into each of the cuts. Each time Harry whimpered found the bat demons fingers threading through silky black locks calming the wizard down anyways he could. 

When He was done Kurama carefully laid his hands down on Harry’s hips his voice soft and low, “Why would you let them do this to you.”

Harry chuckled, “I couldn’t drop the mask. They expect me to suffer this so I do. They expect me to be stupid and unaware of the manipulations, so I am. The expect me to be their perfect little puppet, so I am”

Hiei frowned, “You're playing a very sick game Harry.”

The wizard chuckled, “You have no idea. These are nothing compared to the shit they are going to put me through.”

Kuronue’s finger stopped in their path along his scalp, “So you let them do this to you to keep up a mask of what they expect.”

Harry nodded, “They don’t even know about how I am more than half demon now. Or the fact that I am actually 17 now.”

Two grins split across rogue faces and they purred in unison, “Oh really.”

Green eyes closed as he groaned, “Shit.”

Hiei grinned, as Yusuke frowned, “I don’t get it.”

Hiei sighed, “When they first met Harry told them that he couldn’t mate till he was 17, they have been waiting over 50 years to hear Harry say he was 17 so that they could claim him.”

Yusuke nodded, “Gotcha.”

Harry slowly looked between the two, “Can we wait till I am not suffering from pain before fucking me silly?”

Twin nods and the wizard smiled and snuggled his face further into the bat demons lap knowing the effect it was having by the growing hardness against his cheek.

The red eyes widened, “Wait if your 17 then that means you came into your full inheritance. Why don’t you look any different?”

Harry looked up from where he was nuzzling and slowly let the glamour fall fully aware of the now lengthening claws and ears and how his pupils slitted. He felt the four take in the subtle but full changed and blushed as Kuronue kissed him and Kurama nipped at the tip of his pointed ear.

Yusuke blinked, “Oh creepy he is like a softer version of Hiei.”

The wizard snorted before giving a long good laugh, “What part of, I am his adopted brother did you not understand? Hiei I thought you would inform your friend.”

“I did he is just stupid”

Another round of laughter was all that greeted them and it made the four demons smile. Somehow, he knew his life was going to be a lot different from now on and he would not have it any other way.

 

\---The End---


End file.
